


She's Comin' For You

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Rollins Collection [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (movie), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At least not suddenly, Can be read as a reader insert, Do not wake someone up from a nightmare, Especially highly trained STRIKE agents, F/M, Fluffy schmoop, Hints at graphic depictions of violence, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader knows!, Slight graphic depiction of violence, They can get violent, Though is pretty much CTSD (current traumatic stress disorder), brief mention of torture, hydra scum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up from a nightmare and his wife was accidentally hurt in the process. He has to face that fact as he tries to calm himself down with her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Comin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully un-beta'd. Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Marvel owns everything you recognize, the rest is mine.

_Watching them wipe the Asset always made his stomach turn; not that he could ever let it show, but it still made him feel sick._

_He followed Rumlow’s retreating form out of the vault, turning his own back on the screams behind them. Would they do that to him some day? They were all loyal to Hydra, but were they ever really safe?..._

_“Jack?”_

_That voice sounded so sweet and familiar, but so far away..._

_Something touched his shoulder gently…_

“Jack!”

Rollins shot up, automatically grabbing at the intruder’s throat and pinning them under his bulk without thought. He looked down into his attacker’s face and instantly let go, scrabbling backwards on the bed until he nearly fell off.

She rolled to her side and coughed, rubbing her throat before looking at him again.

“Breathe,” she ordered, voice rough but absent of any emotion besides concern. She shouldn’t be concerned for _him_ …

In—Out—In—Out. 

His breath was short and raspy, rolling through his lungs like an asthmatic that had tried to run a marathon, sans the inhaler.

She held her hands up, showing she was unarmed, “Keep breathing.” 

He nodded, and his large frame shivered violently, a cold sweat covering his entire body; he was freezing...

“Jack?”

“’m sorry,” he whimpered, fisting his hands in his hair and hunching over his knees, “’m so sorry…”

She slid over the sweat-dampened sheets to kneel next to him, small hands gently laying over his biceps, urging him to relax.

He wanted so badly to flinch away from her— _should_ have moved away from her… But his traitorous body leaned into her instead, craving the touch, _her_ touch…

“We all have ‘em sometimes, Jack. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

She carefully coaxed his hands free, pulling them down towards the bed as she pressed her forehead to his temple.

“I hurt you again…”

Her lips brushed over his hair softly, almost reverently, “I’ve had worse.”

His laugh was more of a sob as he buried his face into her neck. Her fingers softly carded through the hair at the nape of his neck, one settling on the skin there, rubbing soothing little circles; the other stayed on the crown of his head, nails scratching the scalp softly, comfortingly...

“Shouldn’t be hurtin’ you, doll; y’don’t deserve it,” he slurred, exhaustion seeping in. He fisted his hands in the shirt covering her thighs; he didn’t want to let go.

“It’s just your nightmares, Jack; I know you never mean to. Go back to sleep, sweetheart, I’ve got you now,” she whispered, dropping another kiss onto his head as she levered them both back down onto the mattress and under the covers.

He cuddled in closer to her, wrapping himself around her small frame as he slurred through his fatigue, “I won’ let those bastards hurt you, not m’baby doll…”

He dropped off to sleep after that, head under her chin as the rest of him cradled her close, protecting her.

She pressed another kiss to his head, whispering quietly; “I know you won’t, baby, I know.”

Little did Jack know though, that his wife had already made plans to put a bullet in each bastard’s brain that tried to take him away from her. And Pierce would be the first Hydra scum she was coming for.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry T____T
> 
> I know it could have used a hell of a lot more editing BUT I am tired and I want to sleep..


End file.
